Tus días de tristeza
by Phoebe Sorisu KK5
Summary: La oscuridad vive en cada alma de los seres humanos y nadie desea la vida que tiene. El destino esta escrito como un libro para cada persona la oscuridad esconde la verdad, pero...¿quien es la persona que se esconde en esa oscuridad?, no no es Xeros, entonces, ¿quien es?. PD: este es el primer fic que yo subo. Critiquen sin insultos Plis:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: -
1. Chapter 1- Malos recuerdos

**Muchas gracias por entrar a leer mi fic ^-^**

 **°Bueno como les dije en el resumen, soy nueva en esto, solo decirles que cualquier sugerencia aganmela saber, oki?**

 **°Otro punto es que acepto cualquier sugerencia relacionada con el fic**

 **° °o° se me olvidaba, Slayers le pertenece a Hajime Kanzaka**

Disfruten::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **1\. Los malos recuerdos**

El alba nacía nuevamente para dar paso a otro día, los rayos del sol iluminando caminos donde ya transitaba gente o iluminando camas para levantar a los perezosos que llegaban tarde a sus trabajos o escuelas y uno de estos casos es el de una chiquilla pelirroja, pero de verdad abra escuela y trabajo en un día sábado?

Los rayos del sol se traslucían a través de las cortinas de seda blanca, iluminando y encandilando dos bellos ojos color bermellón que se abrían con pesadez, froto sus ojos con pereza, sentándose en su cama se estiro y procedió a levantarse, miro su despertador que estaba en la mesita de noche y eran las 07:55 am, se dio vuelta y paro en seco, volvió a mirar el despertador y grito

 **-AAAAAHHHH POR DIOS-** corrió rápido a su armario y saco su uniforme, que consistía en una falda azul marino, la blusa blanca, una corbata del mismo color azul de la falda, calcetines blancos y unos zapatos negros, tomo su maletín y salió de su habitación

 **-Rina que estás haciendo?!-** decía una chica mayor que Rina con tez pálida de ojos color marrón y su cabello ondulado más o meno centímetros abajo de los hombros con un color, entre rojo y marrón

 **\- no tengo tiempo Luna me quede dormida...**

- **Rina -y tú sabes que si llego tarde a la escuela me castigaran...**

 **-Rina -después los maestros dirán -RINA!**

 **-qué?!**

 **-por los dios que no miras el calendario-** su hermana apunto el calendario que estaba medio rayado- **ves? Hoy es sábado pequeña idiota e iremos a inscribirte a la nueva escuela**

 **\- Ooo cierto-** se palmeo la frente

 **-ve a cambiarte, iremos a la 9:00 a inscribirte a la escuela de Seyruun**

 **\- si es verdad es la escuela donde estudia Zelgadis cierto?**

 **\- si Rina ve a cambiarte**

 **-ok**

 _POV Rina_

Subo las escaleras hasta mi dormitorio, al entrar me mire al espejo largo en el que mi figura se reflejaba por completo y una pequeña lagrima escapo de mi ojo izquierdo, cuando recordé que ya por tercera vez me cambian de escuela **-como pude ser tan idiota, porque y para qué fue que nací-** la tristeza se apodero de mi al recordar el pasado tormentoso y penoso que me llevo a cambiar la actitud viva y alegre, al de una niñita sin alma, sin carácter, sin nada **-soy un fenómeno-** dije con voz en un hilo y con mi rostro lleno de lagrimas

 **-Rina ya estas lista por que prepare...-** Luna entro a mi habitación y cuando me vio parada en frente del espejo con los ojos hinchados y lágrimas aun cayendo de mis ojos, la vi atreves del espejo apretar sus puños y caminar con furia hacia mí, seguía parada frente al espejo sin moverme y al estar detrás de mí, me volteó y sentí rápidamente su mano en mi mejilla **-Idiota-** me dijo fríamente con la mirada en el suelo **\- deja de llorar por tonterías! Deja el pasado atrás y sigue adelante tonta, antes no te rendías, vuelve a ser la niñita berrinchuda que me sacaba de mis casillas, la chiquilla con alegría y energía -** cada para que decía, me reanimaba poco a poco, nunca pensé que Luna extrañara los berrinches de bebe que hacia **\- anda sécate esas lagrimas que por culpa de personas que no valen la pena aparecieron, te ayudare, no vaya a ser que intentes suicidarte como hace un año tras -** la última oración la dijo con tristeza en su mirada

 **-n...o no lo hare, Luna gracias -** me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

 **-Bien! Entonces ponte esto-** me mostro un vestido con la parte de la cintura hacia arriba color blanco sin mangas y hacia abajo color negro se veía bastante corto

 **-COMO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA ESE VESTIDO TAN CORTO LUNA!-** le grite enfurecida, como se le puede ocurrir que yo me ponga ese vestido tan corto odio los vestidos

 **-vaya parece que ya volviste a ser la de antes...pero...** \- levanto su puño a la altura de su mejilla y medio de coscorrones **\- Como te a través a gritarme!**

 **\- hay hay lo siento ya para lo siento**

 **\- está bien aceptare tus disculpas pero tendrás que usar ese vestido y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo que te traeré en un momento, por mientras ponte el vestido, te vendré a maquillar-** luego de decir eso salió de mi habitación, tuve que obligadamente ponerme ese vestido, al mirarme al espejo pude ver que mi figura se marcaba bien con ese vestido asta mis pechos se veían un poco más grandes, y tampoco era tan corto, por lo menos cubre todo mi trasero - bueno veo que te gusto el vestido - mi hermana entro con una caja de zapatos y una caja de metal rojo

 **\- bu...bueno es muy lindo pero...-** iba a responderle pero me interrumpió

 **\- mira estas son las zapatillas con tacón bajo que fui a buscar y esta caja de metal es donde se encuentra mi maquillaje**

 **\- aa…aa si? Pero no crees que exageras con lo del maquillaje**

 **\- que va, claro que no, entraras a la escuela donde yo estidie así que ni se te ocurra ir haya con cualquier ropaje-** dijo mientras tomaba mi cabello para peinarlo

 **\- aun no entiendo el porqué de que mis padres no me dejaran entrar a esa escuela si esta unas cuadras de acá y saldría más fácil que estar pagando un auto para llevarme-** luna paro de peinarme y suspiro

 **\- bueno mamá y papá tuvieron un inconveniente con el antiguo director, pero logre convencerlos**

 **-Luna?**

 **-si dime?**

 **-pues yo...me preguntaba...sí...no me pasara lo mismo que en las antiguas escuelas...AAYY-** cuando termine de preguntarle, me tiro el cabello, dándome a entender 2 cosas 1 que ya terminó de peinarme y 2 que mi pregunta fue sumamente estúpida bueno nada mas para ella

 **\- Rina, Seyruun es la escuela más linda que podrás conocer, no solo por su estructura sino por los profesores responsables y preocupados por cada alumno que entre a la escuela y si algún chico te maltrata por tu carácter o cualquier otra cosa los inspectores se verán obligados a conversar con su madre o apoderado del chico así que no te preocupes por nada, ¿ok?**

 **-si Luna muchas gracias por esto**

 **\- de nada hermanita, y quizás...-** me miro con cara pervertida

 **-y…y quizás que hermana?-** su cara verdaderamente me daba miedo, nunca la había visto de esa manera

 **\- pues que más hermana tu príncipe azul, o no?**

 **-QUE?-** dije frunciendo el ceño lo que me dijo reamente me molesto, no por lo del príncipe azul eso me da lo mismo pero lo molesto fue que me hiciera recordar al maldito de Katsuyoshi el chico que destrozo mis más puros deseos de ser feliz con un hombre, de repente mi enojo se convirtió en tristeza, siempre estuve pendiente de que nada nos separara pero él lo único que quería era aprovecharse de mí, tener relaciones, y lo más idiota que yo pude haber echó era perdonarle todas las injusticias que hiso hacia mí, Luna miraba mi conducta y dándose cuenta de lo que dijo me abrazo y dijo

 **\- lo siento se me había olvidado lo de Katsuyoshi, lo siento mucho Rina-** una lagrima recorrio mi mejilla, esa mierda que yo tenía por novio rompió mi corazon en mil pedazos, claro que solo Luna, yo y el sabemos lo que paso.

 **-n...no te precupes-** le dije separándome de su abraso

 **-** **ay por dios que hora es?**

 **-pues no lo se las 08:50 me parece** \- dije miando el reloj en mi muñeca

 **-ya nos vamos se nos hace tarde**

 **-bien solo dame un segundo** \- le dije mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita dorada que dentro de ella contenia el collar de corazon que mi madre me habia obsequiado

 **-Ese collar te trae suerte no es verdad?**

 **-Asi es-** luego colocarme el collar caminamos rápidamente hacia el auto de luna ya que llegábamos tarde.  
Luego de llegar bajamos del vehículo y nos dirigimos a la entrada, la que estaba llena de áreas verdes y con un tipo de camino con piedrecillas de colores claros que llevaba hasta en centro del patio delantero de la escuela, en el que se encontraba una estatua de metal brillante que tenía forma de estrella de 5 puntas y que alrededor tenía un circulo (Igual al reino de Seyruun)

 **-Rina date prisa**

 **-si ya voy**

 _Fin del POV_

 _POV… Desconocido_

Ordenaba los últimos papeles de mi padre cuando me di cuenta que 2 chicas ingresaban a la escuela, una se veia mayor como para entrar en la escuela pero habia otra chica, llevaba un lindo vestido blanco y negro sin mangas, que marcaba bien su figura, lo mas extraño era el color anaranjado de su cabello nunca habia visto a alguien con ese color, el cual llevaba recogido en una coleta de caballo alta, atada a una cinta negra, quede tan atrapada en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que mi padre me llamaba

 **-Ameria hija, ya llego la chica nueva, necesito los papeles de su inscripción**

 **-haa claro papá ahora voy-** vaje a la direccion a recibir a la nueva alumna de la escuela, entre y la vi junto con una chica mayor a ella

 _Fin del POV_

 **\- Ameria, te presento a la señorita Luna Inverse y a su hermana Rina Inverse, la cual entrara en esta prestigiada escuela**

 **-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ameria Wil Tesla-** dijo extendiendo su mano para saludarla, la chica era de figura curvilínea, demasiado desarrollada para la edad tierna que aparentaba, tez clara, ojos azul zafiro y cabello corto y de color azabache

 **-Mucho gusto-** devolviendo le el saludo Luego de unos minutos, el director Philonel le propuso a Rina que se quedara a recorrer la escuela junto a Ameria, ella asedió y Luna decidió irse. Rina se quedo a almorzar junto con Ameria y su padre, y luego decidieron dar otra vuelta mientras ella y Ameria caminaban por el pasillo, conversaban de muchas cosas y entre ellas las escuelas

 **-Woow Rina que horrible, nunca pense que personas de otras escuelas fueran a hacer aquellas atrocidades**

 **-sabes que? Es mejor olvidar el pasado y vivir el presente**

 **-Bien dicho Rina, creo que seremos muy buenas amigas ya que estamos en el mismo salón**

- **si así es Ameria... He... Ameria**

 **-dime**

 **-por casualidad tu conoces a un chico llamado Zelgadis?-** al instante de escuchar el nombre del aludido, paro y sus mejillas tomaron un suave rubor, que Rina pudo notar

 **-Z..Zelgadis Graywords?-** pregunto nerviosa

 **-Hai**

 **-...-** su silencio aprobó las sospechas de Rina

 **\- Ameria?, no me digas que...-** Rina la miro con picardia **\- Te gusta Zelgadis-** los colores tomaron procesión de su rostro **\- aaaaaa jsjjajajaj si te gusta**

 **-pues...pues yo**

 **\- no te preocupes amiga mia, de seguro a Zelgadis tambien le gustas**

 **-tu como sabes, no has estado con el en la escuela - siguiron caminando**

 **-el fue mi mejor amigo en la primaria y lo conosco muy bien, el nunca tuvo algun amigo ademas de mi cuando eramos pequeños, siempre fue timido e incluso frio con algunas personas y nunca estuvo enamorado de nadie, quisas tengas suerte, ademas eres su amiga sierto?**

 **-pues si pero..**

 **-hace cuánto -bueno el primer año que entro a la preparatoria...creo.**

 **-Aja**

 **-pero...tu Rina dime**

 **-mm?**

 **\- tu tienes...pues un novio o algun chico que te guste?-** Rina paro en seco, Ameria la vio a los ojos que estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos y en la mente de Rina recorrian recuerdos poco preciados

 _ **«-Katsuyoshi? crees que llegemos a estar unidos para toda la vida?**_  
 _ **-Pues claro mientras tus hermosos ojos me gien en todo mi camino, me encantaria»**_  
 _ **«-Katsu que haces?!**_  
 _ **-Que, que hago!? Ya me canse de que me hagas esperar, te are mia por las malas- decia mientra la besaba con salvajismo y rasgaba sus ropas -Katsuyoshi ya basta!»**_

 **-Rina estas bien?-** lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de Rina y salio corriendo de la escuela **-RINA! Donde vas!**

Rina corrio rapido hasta que los pies le fallaron, llegando hasta un pequeño parque

 **-/baya, creo que me exedi en correr/-** penso mientras respiraba con dificultad **-Bueno donde estoy?, creo que me perdi y ya es bastante tarde-** dijo mirando la puesta del sol y luego su relog de pulsera **\- y... Ahora... Por donde tengo que irme-** Rina camino sin saber por donde iva ya que solo se iva en auto a la escuela y no tenia amigas, nunca pudo aprenderse bien las calles. Ya llegando el anochecer tuvo que pasar por un callejon ya que trataba de ubicarse, en eso se encontro con 3 hombres fornidos con sicatrices en su cuerpo

-vaya, vaya, vaya, pero que presiosura tenemos aqui- decia uno de los hombres

-creo que esta noche tendremos diversion no lo cree jefe-otro de los hombres

-Alto, alto, alto, por favor no sean descorteses con la dama- un hombre salia detras de ellos que vestia mas elegante, era alto, su rostro estaba bronceado, y sus ojos mostraban maldad-señorita, que le parecería tener la mayor diversión de su vida, he?-avanzaba a paso firme y seguro hacia Rina, mientras ella retrocedia a cada paso que daba el hombre, encontrándose con la pared, el tipo se aserco y le dijo- vamos a ver en que puedes diverirme preciosura

-n...n...no...no TE ME ACERQUES!- le grito mientras estampaba su mano en la mejilla del mafioso

-como te atreviste a pegarle al jefe-dijo uno de los hombres, que se asercaba para pegarle a Rina

 **-Alto!-** le puso el braso a hombre para detenerlo **-zorra estupida, Como te atreviste a pegarme-** la agarro de los hombros y la tiro a la muralla haciendo que su cabesa rebotara en la muralla dejando escapar un gemido de dolor- **ahora aprenderas a respetarme zorra!**

 **-DEJALA!-** la voz hizo que el hombre lo viera y soltara a Rina que callo sentada dejando un rastro de sangre en la muralla, dejandola casi inconsiente por la sangre darramada

 **-/q...quien es el? es alto y su cabello es rubio, parece un ángel/** \- penso y al instante quedo inconsciente

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Que les pareció, como estuvo?**

 **Porfi pliz, opinen, si si o si no**

 **Pregunten lo que quieran (excepto, cosas personales ovio )**

 **° creo que no publicare asta la proxima semana, ya que las pruebas y presentaciones, Sayonara,-go de anata o sansho shite kudasai ( esta escrito en japones y significa,** **Adiós,nos vemos, porci las dudas)**


	2. Chapter 2- siento que te conosco

Kon'nichiwa, perdon por el retraso, dije que lo subiria en una semana pero me demore mas de lo esperado, espero que a ustedes les guste este capitulo

*Por supuesto los personajes de Slayer no me pertenece

Disfruten!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

2\. Siento que te conozco

 _POV Rina_

 _Mis ojos se habrían despacio dándome paso a ver la pared de un color azul claro_ _ **-/alto un segundo/-**_ _me sente en la cama_ _ **-/mi dormitorio es de color verde, y ni siquiera llegue a mi casa, se supone que estaba en un callejon y.../ Auch mi cabeza**_

 _ **-haa ya despertaste-**_ _en la entrada de la habitacion se encontraba un chico de larga cabellera rubia, ojos azul cielo, traia puesto un jeans color crema y una camisa celeste, llevava consigo una bandeja con tostadas y jugo_ _ **\- estas bien?**_

 _ **-a...s...si he donde estoy?**_

 _ **-a estas en mi casa, anoche te salve de esos hombres estabas sangrando y mi casa estaba cruzando la esquina de ese callejon asi que te traje y te cure-**_ _escuchaba atentamente cada palabra el chico era guapo no puedo negarlo_ _ **-/pero si el me trajo a su casa y me ensusie de sangre entonses mi vestido.../-**_ _Rapidamente toque mi ropa la mire y llevaba puesto un camison blanco bastante ajustado_

 _ **-a...tu ropa se ensucio de sangre y...**_

 _ **-qu...quien me...cambio el vestido-**_ _el corazón me latia a mil por segundo, mientras que mi rostro se tornaba de un rojo prendido_

 _ **-N...NO PIENSES MAL! Mi abuela te cambio la ropa, yo no me atrevo a tocar a las mujeres**_

 _ **-/m...me dijo mujer, bueno se que por mi sexo soy mujer pero mirandome físicamente paresco una niña/ lo...lo siento**_

 _ **-bien no importa-**_ _dijo dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche_ _ **\- tu nombre es Rina sierto?**_

 _ **-Hai. como lo sabes-**_ _se sento en la cama_

 _ **-tu hermana llamo anoche**_

 _ **-¿¡QUE!?**_

 _**********Flashback*************_

 _RIIIINNNN RIIIINNN - sonaba un telefono_

 _Una anciana buscaba alquel teléfono, que se encontraba en un vestido ensangrentado, al encontrarlo lo contesto y..._

 _ **-NIÑA INSENCIBLE SABES LA HORA QUE ES!?-**_ _se escuchaba del otro lado del teléfono_

 _ **-AY chiquilla que me revientas el timpano, no grites**_

 _ **-oh, lo siento pero quien es usted?**_

 _ **-bueno querida, eso depende de quien seas tu**_

 _ **-b...bueno se supome que este es el telefono de mi hermana Rina y...**_

 _ **\- ho ya veo, su hermana es peli-anaranjada no es sierto**_

 _ **-si, podria hablar con ella porfavor?**_

 _ **-Me temo que no querida**_

 _ **-p..porque si se podria saber**_

 _ **-su hermana esta inconciente**_

 _ **-QUE? QUE LE PASO?!**_

 _ **-chiquilla te dije que no gritaras**_

 _ **-si lo siento pero mi hermana...**_

 _ **-tu hermana esta bien, por que me conto mi nieto, ella se encontraba en un callejon y unos hombres la atacaban, no le paso nada grave haci que no te preocupes**_

 _ **-oh que alivio, yo... Podria hacerme un favor?**_

 _ **-si querida**_

 _ **-seria mucha molestia si mi hermana se queda en su casa asta mañana en la noche?**_

 _ **-claro que no**_

 _ **\- gracias, le ire a dejar ropa mañana temprano**_

 _ **-no te procupes, tenemos ropa para prestarle**_

 _ **-gracias-**_ _y colgo_

 _*********** Fin del Flashback ******_

 _Antes de decirle alguna cosa de lo que me había contado, solo suspire profundamente, ya que Luna a estado preparando la fiesta de cumpleaños de papá junto con mamá, el chico me miro confundido, lo mire directamente a sus ojos azules, como pequeños diamantes, muy bonitos_ _ **-/ Rina Inverse en que estás pensando, tú ya no puedes enamorarte/-**_ _el chico me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa_ _ **-oye, Como te llamas?-**_ _le pregunte_

 _ **-oh, lo siento, pero que poco caballeroso, mi nombre es Gaudy Gabriev-**_ _su expresión confiada me agrado mucho es una sensación ya vivida, como un dejabu_

 _ **-bueno mi nombre completo es Rina Inverse**_

 _ **-Inverse?**_

 _ **-si por que**_

 _ **-lo que pasa es que ese apellido me suena mucho, pero no me acuerdo-**_ _puso su mano en su barbilla, y yo puse una pequeña sonrisa tonta_

 _ **-Tienes el pequeño cerebro de una medusa-**_ _dije sin pensar_

 _ **\- y eso que significa?-**_ _me pregunto incrédulo_

 _ **-hhee? pues / ya vez por andar en las nubes te pasa, niña/**_

 _ **\- ya no importa come tu desayuno qué debes tener, mucha hambre**_

 _ **\- sí, gracias**_

 _ **-por nada, si necesitas alguna cosa solo llama a mi abuela vale?**_

 _ **-si-**_ _al ver que Gaudy salía de la habitación suspire pesadamente, necesito bañarme, no tenía mucha hambre pero no se puede desperdiciar la comida así que, comencé a comer, al terminar de desayunar, mire bien al mi alrrededor, se notaba que era el dormitorio de Gaudy.._

 _ **-Gaudy, Gaudy, ha, no se pero al decir su nombre siento un monton de emociones que...-**_ _el sonido de la puerta me obligo a detenerme, una pequeña anciana de vestido azul y cabellos grises entro en la habitacion con una bata de baño rosa afelpada y una toalla_

 _ **-Hola pequeña...-**_ _la interrumpi_

 _ **-porfavor anciana digame Rina-**_ _le dije con un poco de molestia_

 _ **-o claro, disculpame, bien Rina creo que querras darte una ducha o no?**_

 _ **-/ Wuau esta anciana me leyo la mente/-**_ _la mire sorprendida_

 _ **\- veo que aserte**_

 _ **\- pu...pues si**_

 _ **\- toma querida, aqui tenes la bata, una toalla, ropa interior y en el baño hay un vestido**_

 _ **\- si, gracias pero...-**_ _me interrumpió_

 _ **-el baño esta cruzando el pasillo a tu izquierda, la primera puerta-**_ _me indico_

 _ **\- muchas gracias señora, ¿como se llama?**_

 _ **-eso no tiene importancia, solo llamame abuela**_

 _ **\- gracias-**_ _sali de la habitación y segui las indicaciones de la abuela,camino al pasillo pude ver muchas fotos de Gaudy de pequeño junto a otro chico mayor, encontre el baño, entre y me despoje de las ropas, la tina ya estaba lista, asi que no ubo mayor inconveniente_

 _Gaudy:_

 _Al estar con Rina senti muchas emociones pero la mas inpulsiba fue la alegria y comodidad al estar junto a ella, es mas intenso que estar junto a Ameria y Zelgadiss, bueno supongo que si quiero segir sintiéndome así tendre que saber mas sobre ella_

 _Rina:_

 _El baño me relaja, pero lo que me incomoda, bueno mas bien me siento comoda con Gaudy, segura, alegre, es una sensacion mas profunda que cuando estaba con Katsuyoshi, vaya aun pienso en ese desgraciado, haa, pero nose tengo deseos de no separarme de el, no me podria pasar algo peor ¿no?, sali de la tina y me puse la bata rosa afelpada, saque una toalla para orear mi cabello y abri la puerta_

 _POV Gaudy_

 _Saque las toallas del tendedero y las entre para llevarlas al baño, ingrese a la salita donde se encontraba el vestidor y la labadora, abri la puerta donde se encontraba la tina, el baño y el lavamanos, tome la perilla y antes de dar un paso, me encontre con Rina recién salida de la tina, con la bata rosada de mi abuela, se veia precisosa_ _ **/alto ¿que?/**_ _abria la boca para gritar pero la tape con una de mis manos y la otra...emm no me di cuenta donde la posicione_

 _ **-por favor no grites, lamento aber entrado sin tocar Rina-**_ _saque mi mano de su boca y no me respondio, solo vi que sus ojos se escondian tras la oscuridad de su flequillo, en ese momento me di cuenta que mi otra mano estaba en uno de sus pechos, un aura roja la rodeo y me golpeo, yo quedabdo en el suelo y ella entrando al vestidor_

 _ **-ERES UN PERVERTIDO,MAL EDUCADO Y HENTAI-**_ _me grito_

 _ **-NI QUE YO ESTIBIERA LOCO PARA VER A UNA NIÑA SIN ATRIVUTOS-**_ _le grite de vuelta, ella paro y me saco del baño dandome otro golpe en la cabeza_

 _ **-MEDUSA IDIOTA-**_ _no se por que pero la pelea me paresio conocida._

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _«- hey Rina, ese es mi pedaso de carne! DAMELO!- gritaba un rubio espadachín_

 _-amñam cñeo wue ña es demachiado tfare (traduccion, para los que no entendieron: am creo que ya es demasiado tarde)- respondio la hechicera peli-roja»_

 _ **-ha que fue eso, creo que estoy alucinado-**_ _la pelirroja salia del vestidor con su cabello suelto y una cinta negra atada a su frente, llevaba puesto un vestido verde claro con bordes blancos, dejando al descubrierto sus hombros, con el colgante de forma de corazón, unas perlas doradas como pendientes y zapatillas de ballet blancas, al salir del baño se encontro con la anciana_

 _ **-parece que te sento bien el baño-**_ _le pregunto la anciana_

 _ **-claro que si anciana**_

 _ **-querida dime abuela**_

 _ **-ho cierto, muchas gracias por lo que iso por mi, abuela**_

 _ **-denada, a propósito, que tal si me acompañas a comprar cosas para la comida**_

 _ **-claro, que si-**_ _le reapondio con entusiasmó_

 _ **-esta bien, entonces dile a Gaudy que se cambie que ya estamos listas**_

 _ **-esta bien, y... Porque el tambien viene?-**_ _pregunto_

 _ **-a pues veras, mi nieto tiene estomago sin fondo**_

 _ **-igual que yo**_

 _ **-tu igual querida?**_

 _ **-a p...pues s..si-**_ _respondio avergonzada_

 _ **-jaja, venga niña ve a buscar a Gaudy**_

 _ **-si claro anci...quiero decir abuela-**_ _luego de la platica, Rina fue al patio trasero de la casa y encontro a Gaudi, manejando una espada, Rina se aserco lentamente_

 _ **-Gaudy-**_ _dijo al estar detras de el. El chico se tensó y rápidamente, corto con su espada desenvainada en el lugar donde se encontraba Rina parada, si no ubiera sido por el repentino reflejo de Rina, ya estaria partida en dos, desde el suelo Rina lo miraba a los ojos_

 _ **-Rina!, por dios lo siento mucho, no te ise daño verdad?!-**_ _pregunto alterado asercandose a ella que aun estaba petrificada en el suelo_

 _ **-Rina, Gaudy apurense que ya...-**_ _la anciana penso que ya se habían tardado en pasar a la casa asi que fue a buscarlos, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Rina en el piso y Gaudy agachado, frente a ella, con la espada aun en su mano, cuando Gaudy miro a su abuela se asustó, ya que su abuela estaba furiosa_ _ **\- GAUDY GABRIEV, QUE HACES CON LA ESPADA DE ROUDI?!-**_ _Gaudy inmediatamente solto la espada, Rina ya saliendo de su trance, lo observo conla mirada perdida en sus recuerdos_

 _«-Roudi por favor no te vayas_

 _-Gaudy, mi pequeño hermano, no te preocupes, te prometo regresar y traerte la mejor espada que encuentre_

 _-encerio, GRACIAS»_

 _Repentinamente, se levanto, Rina lo imitó y Gaudi tomo nuevamrnte la espada, la enterro, grito_

 _ **\- Nunca cumpliste tu promesa!-**_ _y se echo a correr a su cuatro, Rina lo siguio, ella tenia ese deseo de seguirlo saber que era lo que le pasaba, la anciana solo supiro y saco la espada para dejarla en su lugar._

 **Cuarto de Gaudy °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

 _ **-Gaudy!-**_ _Rina golpeaba la puera mientras lo llamaba_

 _ **-Dejame en paz!-**_ _le grito del otro lado de la puerta_

 _ **-Gaudy por favor, dime que te susede**_

 _ **-No es de tu incumbencia, largate-**_ _le dijo con enojo y tristeza_

 _ **-Gaudy si no me abres rompo la puerta-**_ _lo amenazo_

 _ **-ja como si pudieras, eres solo una niña-**_ _ese comentario hiso que saliera su ira_

 _ **-p...pues lograre entrar**_

 _ **-Quiero ver que lo intentes-**_ _asta ella sabia que no abia manera de romper la puerta, asi que se ideo un plan, entrar por su ventana, bajo las escaleras, y salio al patio donde se encontraba la ventana del cuarto de Gaudy, busco una escalera y la coloco sigilosamente debajo de la ventana, subio y vio a Gaudi sentado de espaldas a la puerta con las rodillas en el pecho y su rostro, apollada en las rodillas, cruzo la ventana, trato de ser lo mas sigilosa posible, pero no resulto, en el momento en el que puso sus pies en la Habitación de Gaudy, este levanto la mirada_ _ **-Q...que haces**_

 _ **-te dije que allaria la forma de entrar**_

 _ **-por que, preciento que no te iras si te lo pido**_

 _ **-pues claro-**_ _se sento en la cama_ _ **\- ven-**_ _el rubio se paro con una pequeña sonrisa y se sento en la cama al lado de Rina, se sentia seguro con ella_ _ **-Quien no cumplio su promesa, Gaudy?**_

 _ **-/vaya esta chica va directo al punto/-**_ _penso_ _ **\- bueno, mi hermano mayor, fue al servicio militar hace mas o menos 10 años, el me prometio**_ _ **regresar sano y salvo a casa y traerme la mejor espada que encontrara, pero...al llegar a la mitad de camino de regreso a casa...la...la camioneta en donde el venia se salio del camino, se estreyo en un poste de luz y ya que el estaba en el asiento al lado del conductor, fue el unico...en...en morir**_ _\- Rina solo podia observarlo, el queria llorar pero no lo haría en frente de ella_ _ **-todos lloramos por la muerte de mi hermano excepto mis padres, ni siquiera una lagrima por el y la razon fue que el se opuso a casarse con la hija de una de las compañias mas grandes del país, ya que el ya tenia novia y ademas estaba embarazada, mis padres no tubieron compacion e hicieron que la chica abortara a la criatura y con mi hermano en el servicio militar nunca se enteraria, mis padres querian hacer lo mismo conmigo, pero me escape de la casa y llege aqui.**_ _\- su relato fue bastante extenso, Rina sintio mucha mas confianza al estar a su lado_

 _ **-RINA,GAUDY, APURENCE-**_ _llamaba desde abajo la abuela de Gaudy_

 _ **-SI YA VAMOS-**_ _le respondio Rina_ _ **-Gaudy, no se que se siente lo que viviste pero, te dire algo, mi vida tampoco fue muy linda, pero se que tenia alguien con quien contar y tu tienes a tu abuela...y a mi**_

 _ **-Arigatō Rina-**_ _de un modo a otro Rina logro subir el animo de Gaudy considerablemente, en tan poco tiempo_

 _ **-Denada Gaudy**_

 _ **-bien-**_ _dijo desabotonandose la camisa, lo que a Rina le causo un fuerte sonrojo,_ _(alparecer, eso no estaba en sus planes)_ _, y le golpeo la cabeza_

 _ **-QUE HACES MALDITO HENTAI!**_

 _ **-Pero que te pasa?**_

 _ **-como que, que me pasa he?, te pensabas desnudar en mi presencia maldito cerebro de medusa**_

 _ **-nadie te dijo que te quedaras, o no seras tu la que queria verme sin camisa?-**_ _le respondio, ganandose otro golpe de Rina en la cabeza, y salio de la habitación._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Espero que les aya gustado. por supuesto para mi es un gusto escribir._

 _asta la próxima; SAYONARA!_


End file.
